Distributorless ignition systems are known for use in automobiles. However, those systems are generally not appropriate for marine crafts without modifications thereto that are necessary to accommodate the different demands on the engine for marine applications versus automotive applications. More particularly, a distributorless ignition system for use in a marine craft must accommodate high speeds on a much more regular basis than typically encountered by an automobile since the engines in marine crafts usually spend more time at their top speeds than do automobiles. Further, known distributorless ignitions systems have not adequately dealt with engine knock. Knock is an undesirable engine phenomena that can cause permanent damage to the engine.